Ten-X Legacy: Unified destiny
by Ten-X Legacy
Summary: A dimension hopping renegade, a lucky son-of-a-gun (With a spirit possessed sword/otherworldly companion.), and a more-than-slightly-insane hacker. Stuffs about to get real. Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon. (I mean really. It's FanFiction. It kinda already states that.)
1. Prologue: Where to begin?

_**Prologue: Where to begin?**_

_My hands..._

That was all I could see of myself.

I was reaching for something..

_But what?.._

I didn't know.

All I knew was that I was drifting through a sea of black.

_An endless sea of black..._

I wondered how I got here.

What I was reaching for.

I knew there was something out there.

_In this endless sea of black.._

But what?

I reached further.

_I know you are there._

I grabbed for something, anything in the blackness.

_I can feel..._

I felt something.

Not rough, but not smooth.

_I feel, cloth._

I tightened my grip on the cloth, and I pulled it out of the blackness.

I could see it.

_A pair of black gloves._

_No..._

_They are not black._

_This lifeless void that surrounds me is true black._

_These are 'coal'._

They had a grey 'X' shape sewn on them.

Starting on the outward knuckles, and going to the wrist.

As I looked closer, I noticed that it wrapped around on either side.

forming a figure eight that went around the inner wrist on the bottom, and the base of the fingers on the palm.

I could feel the power emanating from them.

They were meant for me.

I thought about putting them on.

_Just my size..._

**Then I woke up.**


	2. How to open your eyes

_**How to open your eyes**_

I lay on the ground, sunlight filtering through my eyelids. A soft breeze blowing through the trees. From the sound the wind made, I could discern my surroundings somewhat. I was apparently in an old growth forest. I could tell from the sound of the wind blowing through the high treetops. And the fact that the sounds coming from the trees further away were fairly clear. Meaning, there were not that many trees to disrupt the traveling soundwaves. Plus the fact that the ground I was laying on wasn't grass or moss, it was dirt. Dirt made from the fallen leaves of the trees that were surrounding me.

The warmth of the sunlight on my body, the breeze, the sounds of the forest.

_This is nice..._

I figured I would lay there In the sun awile longer. And now that i thought about it, I could make out a fallen tree nearby. The moss growing on the thick tree was slightly muffling the sound coming from over my left shoulder. The space the tree used to stand was now empty. Letting the sunlight into the forest, and into my eyes.

_Lucky me._

A gust of wind blew new feeling into my body. My senses were awakened by the strenght of the air. As if it were trying to shake me awake. Rather than ignore it and try to go back to sleep, I welcomed the new feelings, and tried to learn more from them. What I learned was that I was wearing so much comfortable clothing, that the only thing showing to the air was my face.

I was wearing some form of hat with a short bill. I could tell it had a short bill because it hardly blocked any sunlight or wind from hitting my face. I could also tell that it was keeping my hair out of my face. I could feel that my hair was wild underneath my hat. If I were to take it off I might have minor problems.

The hair going down to my shoulders was protected by a neck warmer. The neck warmer was big enough to slightly cover my chin. And for some reason I knew that it was folded in half. If it were unfolded it could cover my whole face.

Since it was folded in half it would make a good pocket for random small trinkets. And for that matter, so would the inner brim of my hat.

_Wait a sec.._

As I thought of it, I could feel a slight bulge on the back right side of my hat. I tried to remeber what I had stored there. I thought of what would be handy to have on you at all times, just in case anything happened.

_Matches._

Thats what it was! A box of water-proof matches, inside a small plastic zip bag!

_Good to know._

Below my neck I could feel the collar of a wool jacket. The buttons were undone, leting the sunlight soak through my teeshirt, to warm up my chest. And as far as I could tell, I was wearing regular fitting pants. They weren't made of jean, or corduroy material, so they must be cargo pants. As I thought this, I began to notice the wind didn't penetrate as much in the areas where the lower pockets were, confirming my observation.

_Neat, __**more**__ places to store random junk._

As I thought about pockets, I noticed the same protection from my jacket's breast pockets.

_Good grief, they're __**everywhere!**_

I wondered if my well fit shoes had some kind of secret compartment.

_Now __**that**__ would be funny._

As I was thinking about my immediate surroundings, and observing the feelings of my clothes. I had forgotten to listen. So when I did hear a noise that didn't match the wind in the leaves.

**My eyes snapped open.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Next chapter iz where da pokemanz appearificate-ify!**

**I will try to make a list of good canidates for the poll on my profile page. But if you have a better idea of what kind of pkmn should be his first, PM me!**

**P.S. I will have a poll on my profile page to decide what pokemon he shoud open his eyes to. *HintHint, WinkWink, NudgeNudge.***

**P.P.S. "Review!" :D**


	3. How to prevent a disaster

**So... I made a poll. Aaand.. there was a tie with Absol and Riolu. So I thought, "Why not?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How to prevent a disaster<strong>_

An Absol and a Riolu were playing in the forest.

"Four legs is cheating!" Announced the tired Riolu.

"Your the one who wanted to play tag." Retorted the significantly less tired Absol.

The Riolu staggered to a halt, and sat down, breathing deeply. The Absol stopped running as well. "It's no fair." Complained the exhausted Riolu. "I'm a better turner than you, but there's nothing to turn around." The Absol simply laughed. "I mean it!" The Riolu exclamed. "I could catch you if we were in bushes or something." The Riolu sulked, and scooted up against a tree.

The Absol had stopped laughing and was now staring into blank space. A puzzled look on her face. "Fara?" The Riolu was slightly concerned. He had seen his friend do this once before. But last time it was different. She had a more knowing expression. This time... She looked like she didn't understand something. Wich was odd because it wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"Are you ok?" The Riolu was getting worried now. He didn't know if she was supposed to be like this.

She blinked and looked at the Riolu. "I think I can stop it.." She said more to herself than to her friend. "Stop what!" Asked the Riolu.

"I can feel.." She trailed off and started staring into space again.

"Faraaaaaa." The Riolu groaned. "Quit spacing out on me."

She didn't seem to hear him, so he decided walk to her. He walked from the tree he was leaning against to where his friend was standing, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tag, your it. what did you see?" She slowly came out of her stupor. "Well.. Theres something thats going to happen.. That I cant stop." The Riolu stared at his friend with almost the same expression she had moments before. Fara noticed this, and exclamed. "But dont worry!" He calmed down a bit. "It's not that big of a disaster." He looked at her confused. "I think it may be a falling tree." He looked even more confused. "Yeah, I dont get it either. I dont know why that qualifies as a disaster.. Maybe some poor pokemon get's smoosh'd by it?.." She let her question trail off. "It.. It just feels... So weird.."

"What about it feels weird Fara?" Asked the Riolu. "I.. I just.. I dont get it." She looked at her friend. "I can tell where the first one is going to happen at... But at the same time.. It doesn't happen there..." She looked deep into the forest. "It's like this is only the end on the disaster." The Riolu followed her gaze into the forest, and listened as his friend explained. "Like it has already happened somewhere."

She looked at her friend the Riolu, with determination sparkling in her eyes. "Well Fortis, I may not have been there to help with whatever put whoever is waiting out there for us into this mess." She looked back into the forest, took a deep breath, and started running. "But i wont let them fall victim to someting I could have stopped!"

She looked back to see her friend running behind her. Determination shining in his eyes. "Don't worry about me!" He said as he was sprinting behind her. She smiled and slowed down a bit. "Hey! I said **don't** worry about me!" He complained as he caught up to her. "Don't worry, we have time." She said. "It's not supposed to fall for about another." She looked thoughtfully to the sky. "Six minutes?" She guessed. "Will we make it in time?" He asked. "Of course we will!" She grinned at him, and they both sprinted off in the direction of the disturbance.

They ran trough the forest, jumping over fallen trees and ancient roots. Fara, with the strength and speed of the wild. And Fortis with the grace and agility of a ninja.

Hoping to prevent a disaster...

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This is only like... A quarter chapter..<strong>

**I just had to upload SOMETHING.**

**I'm American, so there was a bunch of traveling around Thanksgiving.**

**But now I'm back safley at home, and I plan on updating as often as my lazy ass will allow me.**

**There wont be another poll for a few chapters.**

**(Hopfully around 3 to 5 chapters.)**

**Mybe I wont be such a lazy turd, and will actually make a longer chapter...**

**Who am I kidding, I'm so lazy I wont even go back to the last sentence and add the missing 'a'.**

**"...I'm hopeless... "**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and voting!**

**:D**

**Kthxbai**


	4. How to befriend a human

So..** Last chapter was kinda.. "Meh.." I've discovered I'm really bad at writing in third person.. Even though it was kinda Fortis's point of view..  
>I may re-write it after I get the story established...<br>Anyways! This chapter will be from Fara's point of view!**

**Also, I was listening to Giratina's battle remix, by GlitchXCity on you tube when I was writing the first part. It really helped me get into the mood, so maybe it will for you as well! :D**

**(Just a suggestion, don't kill meh.)**

* * *

><p><strong>How to befriend a human<strong>

Running through the forest with Fortis close behind, I could feel the unavoidable impending doom in the air. It was intoxicating. At first there was only a hint that I quickly passed off as normal.. But as the minuits passed by and we ran closer to the impending disaster, I realized too late that what I felt was a warning.

As I felt the feeling grow in power, I realized that we could no longer escape it. We were just two poor souls that got sucked into the void of inevitability.

I was destined to be curious about that feeling. There was no way I wouldn't investigate it. After all, we Absol are creatures of disaster. It is our job to warn all who we can. We are the saviors, why would we need saving ourselves?

_Oh, how wrong I was.._

I wasn't some poor pokemon that got squished by a falling tree. It was _us!_

We were the poor souls who got trapped by whatever happened next! And there was no way to escape it, because as I came to the conclousion that _we _were the ones to be the focus of the disaster.. I was running straight to the very tree that was destined to fall in... About one and a half seconds..

I snapped out of my thoughts about a second too late. Of course I heard Fortis somewhere behind me, yelling my name trying to snap me out of my thoughts. But my mind worked a little too well. I had unconciously traced a path over all the roots and saplings in the forest, straight to the beacon emenating disaster...And into it...

I thought briefly of how majestic this old tree would have looked when it was alive. But that must have been years ago. And I could see now, how the tree fell.. There was Absol-utley (Pok-e-puns!) no way I could have avoided this. The tree was to fall by me ramming into it.. Having nowhere near enough time to slow down, I figured I might as well embrace destiny and make my job easier... I didn't know **Cut**, but I hoped a **Take Down **would work..

I lunged for the ancient tree, closed my eyes, and hoped for the best.

_Fortis probably thinks I'm crazy._

I heard the tree snap, and felt the splinters scrape against my underside as I tackled it. And then, to my surprize, there was a bright flash of light. I opened my eyes and landed on the ground next to the now fallen tree. I looked over my shoulder at Fortis to make shure he was alright. He was standing at most, twelve feet away from me. Looking past me to the other side of the tree, with a suprised, yet curious expression.

I followed his gaze to the other side of the tree. And to my surprize there was now a human laying down on the opposite side of the tree from me.

And then I felt it. The untapped potential to destroy, radiating from him in a steady wave.

I could feel it get stronger in the near future, probably when he woke up. But it still didn't cross the line to actually happening.

I heard Fortis walk to my side and whisper to me. "What now?"

"Just watch." I told him. "We should wait for him to move first."

* * *

><p>We waited there for a few minutes, for him to wake up, but nothing happened. He just lay there on the ground, a weird crescent shaped metal object laying about a foot away from his right shoulder.<p>

Then Fortis whispered to me a little too loudly. "Do you-" He probably had something to say But as soon as the sounds left his mouth, the human's eyes snapped open.

We both went dead silent, to the point where I had stopped breathing. I closed my eyes and inhaled very slowly, to not make a sound, and tried to calm my breathing.

I opened them when I was satisfied with my heart-rate, and noticed the human had hardly changed.

He was still breathing at roughly the same pace. The only thing that was different was... He was staring right at me...

We stared at each other for probably two minutes. Then I remembered to breathe.

Luckily Fortis decided to break the awkward and deadly silence. "Umm.. What now?.." The human finally stopped staring at me and instaed focused on the strange object by his shoulder. Reached up with his right hand and grabbed it. Then pushed himself up with his left, and started to examine the object. Seeming to forget us entirely. He brought it up to his ear and listened for something.

Fortis tried talking again. "What is he-" But was again silenced by the human looking directly at him. He then looked at the object he held, then back to Fortis. Then he put it on his head, over his ears. It looked like it was meant to fit there. But for what reason I couldn't guess.

He then turned back to Fortis and I, put the palm of his hand out and upward, in some sort of gesture, and spoke. "Again, please?" Both me and Fortis were confused at this. Made obvious by Fortis saying. "What?" But I guess that was all he needed..

He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and made a gesture with his right hand that I recognized from playing with Fortis as a 'fistpump'. He then stood up and smiled at us. "Thanks for waiting for me!" "My name is..." His smile disappeared for a spit second, and his eyes kinda unfocused. Then he went back to smiling at us. "Terrance Casey!" "But you can just call me Terrance"

We just stared at him. Fortis could only repeat himself. "What?"

I couldn't think of what to do. The feeling of disaster hadn't changed like I thought it would when he woke up. It had stayed the same. I guess that meant... I had no idea what that meant. If it meant anything at all.

The human.. or.. Terrance.. Sat down and crossed his legs underneath himself, and just kept looking at us with that nonchalant smile. "look, I know _you_ wont hurt me because you had plenty of time to do so when I was on the ground and vulnerable." He looked between us with a more serious and sincere expression. I was stunned that he didn't even seem a little confused at his situation. "And you know I won't hurt you because for one, there's no way I could fight with either of you. And two, you didn't hurt me. Sound good?" He had a weird way of expressing himself when he was talking. He would move his hands and head slightly, along with what he was talking about. It was slightly odd. Then he looked like he remembered something. "Oh! And this headset that was next to me can apparently translate your native language.." He looked at us and shrugged. "_Someone_ had some foresight.."

Fortis came out of his stupor and decided to speak up finally. "So.. why were you in a tree?"

He looked at Fortis for a few seconds. "I was in a tree?" Then he looked at the fallen tree that he came from, and mumbled to himself. "I was in a tree.." He then looked back at us with a slightly confused look. "Well.. That's nifty." He then shrugged and stood up. "So.. What happened?" He asked us as he walked towards the base of the tree to examine it. He was mindful of our space though. I could tell he didn't want to walk right up to us when we had hardly even spoke to him. Or at least that's what I was assuming. I was lost in thought when Fortis again broke the silence. "Well you see.." He looked at me, and gestured toward me, "My friend Fara here has the ability to sense incoming disasters.." Terrance had reached the stump of the tree, and had been examining the splintered remains of it. But he turned his attention to us when Fortis started talking. "So..." He asked Fortis, implying him to continue. Fortis answered his unasked question. "Well.. She felt something about to happen, and figured she would try to save anyone she could. But.." He then looked at me. "She could explain it to us better."

_Oh yeah.. He doesn't know._I thought to myself.

They both looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I sat there wondering how to explain to them what it's like to be an Absol. Fortis tried to hurry me up by prompting me to speak. "We were a little ways away from here, playing a game of tag, when she felt something.."

So I finally decided to take the hint and I explained to them the different things I was feeling as I was running through the woods.

* * *

><p>Terrance stood there processing what had happened before we had released him from the tree, and presumably, what it meant about him. "Huh." He looked from me to Fortis and then back to me. "Well, I know I can't just stay out here in the middle of the forest." He looked around the clearing a bit, and then back at us. "Which way leads out?"<p>

Fortis spoke up first. "Well there's a trail to the east that should lead to a town." Then Fortis looked over to me. I could tell he was wondering if we should go with him, so I answered both of them at once. "We will be coming with you." Terrance brought his focus to me. "I found you and released you. So I need to protect you until this disastrous indecision that is surrounding you goes away."

"Fair enough." He said. Then he turned east, and started walking. I was surprised he knew which way east was. Since the sun was almost dead centre in the sky. _He must have looked at the moss on the trees._

"You coming Fara?" Fortis asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I snapped out of my thoughts and started walking east with my friend Fortis, and the enigma that called himself Terrance.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized.. I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE LAST YEAR! D:<strong>

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out how to finish the chapter...**

**It took me about a week to write the last 200 words... I am a sad, sad individual...**

**Anyways.. Please review!**

**Kthxbai**


End file.
